Cat and Mouse
by Haleylovesyou39
Summary: The Titans use Starfire as bait to catch a criminal named Shadow. But how will this affect the Boy Wonder? And will Shadow take the bait? Rated T for language and themes. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

**A/N: Since I neglected to post a fanfic on the 4th (happy late 4th, everyone!) I'm posting 2 tonight to make up for it. This one's just something I had in my mind... and I felt like I should write it. So I did. I realize that in my fanfics, I often have the characters change clothes? Why, you may ask? Well, it's simple. First, I get tired of picturing them in their normal uniforms. Second, some of the scenes I write about between Robin and Starfire would, quite frankly, be awkward if she wore her miniskirt all the time. And finally, because I like designing clothes and putting together outfits. So that's why. Now, Read on... **

_For Jesse. Because you are a dork. But you are my best friend dork, and I wouldn't change you for anything on Earth. _

This, Starfire thought, staring into the mirror distastefully, was going to be a disaster. She ran her hands over the one-shouldered, skin tight purple dress that clung to her body like a second layer of skin. Her hair, as fiery as her personality, had been curled, and hung in loose ringlets past her shoulders. Her eyes had been covered in something that Raven had called "eyeshadow," and now shone even brighter than they had before. And why was she, of all people, dressed like this? To catch the bad guy, of course.

Starfire sighed as she grabbed the purple heels Raven had left on her bed and slid them on, thoughts of the Titans' plan running through her head. Outside her door, Robin paced back and forth slowly, and the sounds of his footsteps comforted her. Of course he would be there. Robin didn't like the plan any more than she did.

_We can't use Starfire as bait._ His words flickered into her mind for the hundredth time that evening. She didn't ponder over his words: it was the protective and possesive tone that had leaked into his voice.

"Star, you ready?" Robin asked, knocking on her door, and Starfire realized she'd been sitting on her round bed, frozen. She understood, of course, why she was being used as bait. The new criminal the Titans were trying to catch was after young girls - beautiful young girls, at that. The things they had described him doing were unspeakable, and the thought of what could happen to her burned in Starfire's mind. She tried running through the things she knew about the criminal, to dull the burning sense of dread that was swelling in her stomach, making her feel as if she were about to throw up.

_Name: No one knew. But he had been dubbed Shadow.  
Age: mid 20s  
Height: 6 foot 3  
Description: Dark hair. Dark eyes.  
Hang-out: Night clubs. Where he could pray on young women without being noticed.  
Motive: Well, wasn't that one obvious. _

Shaking her head, Starfire jumped as her door opened and Robin stepped inside, dressed in a white V-neck, dark jeans, and dark sunglasses. Robin had insisted on accompanying Starfire in her mission. It was the only way he would let her go; Starfire knew very well that the hero was doing everything he could not to stop her from going even now. It had been like this since their return from Tokyo. A constant battle between what was right for Jump City, and what the young couple wanted. Every time Starfire saw Robin being attacked, her heart fell through her chest. And she could only imagine what the Boy Wonder was feeling now.

"Do I look okay for the mission?" Starfire asked, standing up. Robin's eyes swept over her, and he bit his lip to keep from groaning. For the first time in his life, Robin actually wanted Starfire to wear something that wasn't so... well, the words that clung to the Boy Wonder's mind were _sexy. appealing. alluring. _He wanted to shove her in her closet with an oversized T-shirt and baggy pants. Maybe then he could keep the criminal who everyone reffered to as "Shadow" off of _his_ girlfriend. _His _Starfire.

"You look great, Star. Here. Take this. It's a microphone. I've got an earpiece in my ear, so I'll be able to hear anything that Shadow says. Or does." Robin remarked, handing Starfire a necklace with a silver pendant at the end. She nodded, clasping the necklace. She shivered as the cool metal touched her skin, and reached for Robin's hand.

"I'm still not okay with this." He said, pulling her towards him. Even in her heels, Robin was still a good 3 inches taller than Starfire. So much had changed since Tokyo. The once skinny, short boy had filled out, and grown to tower over everyone in Titan's Tower, including Cyborg. His black hair had grown some, but kept the spiky look. His determination had grown, and his feeling for Starfire - well, they hadn't dulled any. If anything, his feelings had grown; even now, Robin could feel a light shock travel up his arm when his skin touched hers. Fire and ice.

"I am not okay with it either, Robin. But I have to do it. Besides, I can take care of myself."

"Still, Starfire, I-"

"Let's get rolling you guys. Shadow isn't gonna be at that club all night. And we need to get Starfire there before he finds someone else to get his hands on." Cyborg said, sticking his head into Starfire's room. A shiver ran up her spine at his words. _Get his hands on. _

Starfire headed towards the door, only to be pulled back by Robin, who kept a firm grip on her hand.

"We can find another way."

"No, Robin. I fear that we cannot. We have to do this. Shadow has to be taken down."

* * *

_Sure, let Starfire be the bait. Dangle her in a tight dress in front of a perverted man. That was a wonderful plan. Good job, Cyborg. Good job. _Robin's blood boiled beneath his skin as he watched Starfire from across the night club, Hypnotic. He watched as several guys - none of them fitting the description of Shadow - fawned over her, trying to get their hands on her. He felt a possesive growl rise in his throat, and he turned towards the bar tender, drinking whatever concoction had been placed before him. It wasn't alcoholic: or at least, Robin had asked the Bartender to grab him whatever virgin drink he could get, but Robin had the distinct feeling that he wasn't just drinking Pepsi.

"How's she doing, man?" Cyborg's voice asked through his earpiece. Robin leaned his head down discreetly, whispering into the microphone attached to his shirt.

"She's doing good. No sign of Shadow." Robin replied, spinning back around on the barstool. His eyes swept over the crowded dance floor, searching for Starfire.

As far as night clubs went, Hypnotic was possibly the best one he'd seen. The floor, glowing blue beneath dancer's feet, seemed to pound with the loud music. The ceiling of the first floor was made of glass, and looking up, Robin could see more dancers piling into the second floor. Drunk girls fell on top of each other on white leather couches, and boys chased after promiscuous girls. Robin saw couples with tongues down each others throats, and people pressed so tightly against one another that their bodies seemed to be one lifeform.

His eyes found Starfire's, and she raised her eyebrows to him, then went back to dancing, her body touching too many other people's for Robin's liking. He wanted to intervene; he knew that if he did that, he would ruin the whole plan, and Shadow might never be caught. Not by the Teen Titans, at least.

"Cyborg, are you sure he'll show?"

"He has to, man. Hypnotic's the only club in Jump City that he hasn't hit up yet. He wouldn't be stupid enough to go to the same club twice." Cyborg replied. And just as Robin was opening his mouth to respond, he caught side of a tall man walking through the crowd, dressed in all black.

_Shadow._ He thought, grinning to himself. Despite the circumstances, Robin loved when the plan fell into place. Now, if only Shadow would take the bait. Or maybe, Robin thought disgustedly, he needed a little help. He watched as Starfire slowly moved closer to Shadow, turning her back towards him. He saw Shadow eye her, his head moving up and down as he took in her figure. And then, he saw Shadow grab her waist.

* * *

Starfire felt someone's hands grip her waist, and she wheeled around, coming face to face with a dark figure. Her head barely reached the man's chin, and she shivered as she watched his eyes roam her body. This wasn't like when Robin admired her. No. There was nothing comfortable or tender about this man; she saw lust gleaming in his dark eyes.

_Shadow. _

As much as Starfire wanted to run away, she couldn't. Because she knew in that moment, the Titans were counting on her. They needed her to follow through, or everything would be over. So instead of Pulling away, Starfire stepped closer to Shadow, trying to imagine that he was Robin. Trying to think of what she would do with Robin.

"You are quite a sight." Shadow whispered huskily, tightening his grip around her waist. His breath smelled of alcohol, and all thoughts of Robin vanished from Starfire's mind. There was no way she could pretend this man was Robin. There was no way she could follow through with this.

"I belive you are the one worth seeing." Starfire responded.

"You've only seen part of me." He responded, pressing her flat against his tall frame. She felt his hands slide down her back, and she closed her eyes to focus on the mission.

Starfire leaned into the man, standing on her toes to reach his ear, "so there are more glorious parts to be seen? Show me." She stepped back from his ear, grinning wickedly up at him, and Shadow smiled. He didn't falter, the way Robin would have. He didn't ask her if she was sure, the way Robin would have. He didn't insist that they slow down, the way that Robin would have. Instead, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back exit of the club.

* * *

"Show me." Robin heard Starfire whisper, and he stood up from the barstool, pulling some money out of his pocket and slapping it onto the bar. He began to walk through the crowd slowly, trying not to cause a scene as he maneuvered through sweating bodies. He wondered how many of the people dancing would remeber their actions the next morning. How many of them were so drunk that they didn't even know who their bodies were touching. Robin cringed as he felt someone's hand run down his back, and began moving faster through the crowd.

_I'm coming, Star. _he thought, as he heard a door open and close in his earpiece. The music pounded in his head, and his heart beat sporatically as he located the exit that Starfire and Shadow had gone through.

"I know where they are. Meet me at the alley behind the club." Robin whispered into his microphone.

"On our way, man." Cyborg responded, and suddenly another voice was coming through his earpiece.

"I don't think I've ever seen a girl as... delicious looking as you."

_Keep your hands off of her._ He thought, picturing Shadow's lips pressed against Starfire's.

"Oh, really?" Starfire asked, prompting him. Robin could picture her in his mind, back against the alley wall. He could see the door right in front of him. and he could feel the adrenaline rising in his veins.

"Yes, after all, how could I not find a Tamaranean Princess stunning?"

_Oh. Shit._

* * *

Fear leaked into Starfire's veins, and she felt the cold brick of the alley pressed against her back. "H-how did you know?"

"Please, did you really think you could fool me? After all, you're a Teen Titan. The most exquisite one at that. I recognized you the moment I saw you in there. I have to say, I prefer this get-up much more than your usual outfit."

"You knew I was a Teen Titan."

"Yes. Where's your boyfriend, Robin?"

"Not here." Starfire responded coldly. The way Shadow said his name, it sounded like a threat.

"You sure about that?" Shadow whispered, crushing his body against hers. She could feel his warm breah on her face, and she turned to the side, trying to inhale fresh air.

"He is not here. He does not even know that I am here. After all, why would the Titans be at a night club?" Starfire asked, turning back to face Shadow. He grinned down wickedly at her.

"It's all the same, I guess. Even if he isn't here. I still get what I want." Shadow said, and before Starfire could stop him, he pressed his lips against hers, digging his nails into her arms roughly as he deepened the kiss.

Right at that moment, the alley doors opened, and Robin emerged.

* * *

Robin's eyes took in the sight before him. Starfire, against an alley wall. Shadow, his lips smashed against hers, his hands on her arms. It was exactly as Robin had imagined it to be, but the sight itsself caused rage to boil over.

"Get off of her!" Robin snarled, lunging for Shadow. His chest slammed against the older man's side, and Robin toppled down on top of him. The rest of the fight became a blur in Robin's mind. Fists flying. Bones cracking. Bodies slamming against each other. At one point, Robin felt a sharp pain in his side, but anger fueled the fight, the world turning red in Robin's eyes. He was acutely aware of the other Titans showing up, but his thoughts didn't catch up with his actions until he felt Cyborg pull Shadow's limp body from underneath him.

"Is he-" Robin heard Starfire whisper.

"He's just unconcious. The police are out front waiting. We need to get Robin back to the Tower fast." Cyborg responded, and he felt a pair of arms lift him up off of the ground. Then, his whole world turned from red, to black.

* * *

Robin opened his eyes to a bright light hanging above his head, and he sat up slowly, cautiously as he felt his body tremble against the movement.

"Robin. You must not sit up." Starfire said, and he turned to see her, sitting on the edge of his bed, as far away from him as possible. She was wearing a tank top and sweat pants, the curls in her hair gone. It was as if the mission to capture Shadow had never happened.

"Shadow-"

"Has been turned into the police," Starfire responded, scooting closer to Robin and running a finger down his bare chest, "he stabbed you in the side in the middle of the fight. Cyborg said that you were lucky. That you would be okay."

Robin grabbed Starfire's hand and brought it to his lips, tugging her down to him until she was laying next to him on the bed.

"Are you.. okay?"

"Robin. You were stabbed in the side. I was merely kissed. _You_ should be asking yourself if you are okay."

"I'd rather be stabbed in the side a million times than have to watch someone else kiss you, Starfire." Robin said, and he watched as a knowing smile crossed the girl's face.

"And I would rather kiss a million people than watch you get stabbed again." Robin shivered at her words, truly understanding how many people that would be.

"How about you just kiss me?" Robin said, and Starfire captured his lips in hers, pulling the hero closer to her. He hissed as a jolt of pain ripped through his side.

"I'm sorry." Starfire apologized, resting her forehead against his chin. He laughed weakly, kissing her forehead.

"_You're_ sorry? Starfire, this isn't your fault. If anything, it's mine. I should have never let you go on that mission. I should've known it was too dangerous. I should've known that I would do something stupid if I saw you in that position."

Starfire remained silent, trying to think of what to say to Robin at the moment, a million different comforting phrases flying through her mind. Instead, she settled on the most random of topics, "I kept trying to pretend that Shadow was you."

Robin pulled his face back to look at her, bewildered, "what?"

"I thought that maybe if I pretended Shadow was you, it would be easier to handle the mission. It was not. The moment he practically asked me to undress him, I knew I couldn't pretend it was you. I wanted to run away. I wanted to run to you. But I knew that I couldn't."

"No one would have blamed you if you had run, Star. That was a dangerous position to be in. None of us could predict what Shadow would do. And when he revealed that he knew who you were. Well, my heart stopped beating in my chest."

"I understand. I do have one question, though."

"What's that."

"What did he mean when he told me I looked delicious?" Starfire asked, looking up at Robin with a completely innocent look on her face. He blushed crimson, and she giggled, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"Do I really need to explain that to you?" Robin asked, and Starfire grinned up at him coyly, pressing her lips against his.

**A/N: -ahem- okay, so, I didn't really know how to end it... but yeah. There you go :D Reviews are loved. Constructive criticism is **_**highly**_** appreciated, and as usual, all of you, are amazing. **


End file.
